Problem: 85 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 13 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $85 + 13$ cars. $85 + 13 = 98$ cars.